


Friendship

by Tomboz



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Despair, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomboz/pseuds/Tomboz
Summary: A life in Ponyville; listen here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y0f42vngQDo





	Friendship

I first arrived in Ponyville many years ago. When the train pulled into the station, it was not without a heavy heart, and a deep sigh, that I stepped onto the wooden boards of the platform. But what I would later find beyond this station, was a town full of splendor, brimming with opportunity and hope of a new life, a better life. A chance at a new beginning.

On the platform, ponies were waiting for their friends, their loved ones, or something entirely different altogether. One stood out in the crowd, however. She had both a horn and wings, she was an alicorn, she was Princess Twilight Sparkle. I had only ever listened to tales of her feats, but never had I witnessed her in real life. Mere moments after my eyes caught her, she was greeted by friends who had been on the same train as I. They all looked incredibly cheerful as they reunited.

This was my first encounter with the tightest group of friends one can imagine. Every one of them, unique in their own way. To believe that I would later become part of that group, well, now it seems too good to have been true. But it wasn’t.

In due time, I was invited to Twilight’s Castle. I got the grand tour, and when she showed me the Cutie Map, my jaw dropped in awe. I had never seen anything like it. I was amazed, and I was curious. How did it work? Did anyone control it? I never did find the answers to this. But it worked, and that was all that really mattered.

In those days, I felt joy, I felt happiness. All of these friends, they were a gift from the heavens. And I accepted all of them, as they all accepted me. However, as time went by, one by one, the friendships that I held so dearly in my heart, came to an end. Slowly but surely, all too soon, life caught up with them.

Burying a friend has been the toughest part of my life, by far. Seldom, I would selfishly wish that I could be next, as to not be left with the void of yet another friend’s passing, ever again. 

But alas, fate seems to have other plans for me…

As swiftly as a bolt of lightning, the day came when only Twilight and I were left from the group that had reunited on that train station. That day, she and I sat in embrace and sobbed for what seems like an eternity. But in the despair, our friendship elevated and we grew closer. That day we both agreed that we had to move on. We had to live on.

As time passed, new friends came and went. Every friendship, we celebrated, recording our memories with pictures, diaries and anecdotes. Reliving the memories with melancholy in our hearts. Life was good and Twilight and I were happy, as new friends were always waiting around the corner.

This was true at least, until few centuries ago. News of the passing of Twilight’s mentor and lifelong friend, Princess Celestia, was simply too much. It irreparably broke Twilight’s heart, shattering it. Her glow swiftly faded, and her eyes went pale as she turned inwards in the years that followed.

Confining herself in her castle, she stared out of the same window every day. Gazing at the sunrise as a constant reminder of her beloved mentor’s passing. Her will to live, had undoubtedly died that day with Celestia.

As the sorrow was slowly devouring her heart, she rejected all. All but me. We were just the two of us, existing together in her vast castle. Corridors which were previously packed with joy and laughter, now echoed with silence. Small specks of light escaping the dust covered Cutie Map as it yearned for attention.

I tried everything I could think of, to cheer up Twilight. I packed her room full of flowers, wallowed in nostalgia, read her favorite books aloud. But she kept sitting there, staring out the window. The pony I had grown to care for so deeply, simply wasn’t there anymore. An empty shell was all that remained of my friend.

This morning, I couldn’t believe more than a millennium had already passed since I first stepped off of that train. So many memories, so much joy. And so much grief. Sitting next to Twilight’s bed, I held her hoof, caressing it gently. My eyes wept as I gazed at her, lying silently in front of me, devoid of strength, devoid of life. Her pale eyes staring into thin air, with little to nothing behind them. In my heart, I knew that she would finally be at peace. But at the same time, I would be abandoned. The friend I had spent my life with, was to be no more, and I would be alone, as when I first arrived here all those years ago.

As her time crept closer, I sat myself on the edge of the bed. While softly caressing her mane, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her cheek. With tears dripping from my eyes, I uttered in a broken voice: “Twilight … I love you … Goodbye, my old friend.” Barely holding on, she glanced up at me with more life in her eyes than I had seen in many years. Smiling at me, she signaled that it was alright. She was ready. Then, her eyes slowly shut, one last time.

My arm sank as Twilight exhaled her final breath. At first, I couldn’t believe it. I refused to believe it. I sat there, waiting for her to take another breath. But she never did. My friend was gone and I was alone again. I knew that she had looked forward to this day for many years, and her wish had finally come true. She had finally felt an instance of happiness again in this moment. All that I could feel, however, was despair.

As I sat there, still caressing her soft mane, I knew what I had to do, even though I was far from ready. I slid my arms under her belly and lifted her from the white bedsheets. With her silent body clenched in my arms, I slowly walked through the castle, which, even after all these years, suddenly didn’t feel like home anymore. Not without Twilight here.

Reaching the front door, I froze as I tried to pick up the courage to face the town. But I had to go on.

Finally stepping outside, I began walking down the streets of Ponyville, with tears pouring down my face. It seemed like the whole world stopped. What looked like every pony from the small town, stood on the side of the road, suspended in awe as they watched their secluded princess being carried through the streets, towards her final resting place. Some ponies had an expression of confusion, others started sobbing. Even though I had walked this path many times, it seemed like it was much longer than ever before.

As I reached the graveyard. The graveyard where Twilight and I had already buried so many friends in the past. I found a spot in the middle where she could rest. After gently laying her on the ground and collecting myself, I could hear voices, ponies whispering to one another. As I turned around, I realized that the whole town had followed me. They had followed Twilight. Everypony wanted to pay their last respects to their princess.

Even after all these years of seclusion in her castle, all the ponies of Ponyville still looked up to Twilight. The stories of her feats still rang loud amongst them. Every filly and every colt saw her as the hero she was. It was evident that she still meant more to this little town, than she could even have imagined herself.

After the grave had been dug, and Twilight placed inside, every pony, one after another, dropped a scoop of dirt into the grave, and soon, the grave had been filled up. With tears in their eyes, everypony returned to their homes to mourn the loss of their princess. The loss of their hero.

So today it finally happened. I buried my last friend, and even though the ponies of Ponyville displayed great support, I cannot stay. Therefore, I now sit on the train again, with sorrow in my heart, not knowing where I will go next. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but where I came from.

Goodbye Ponyville… Goodbye friends... Goodbye Twilight… 

I will miss you all…


End file.
